Perfect Addiction
by angielynnc
Summary: Christian Grey has one simple motto: no rings, no strings. Adored wherever he goes, he has yet to meet a woman who can resist him. Until he is transferred to the University of Boston and meets his greatest challenge ever. Anastasia is quietly professional, shy, attractive and she is one of his students. Which means she is the one woman he must never touch.
1. Prologue

**A/N** : Hello, my dear friend has given me this story to continue for her. Anastasia will have a different background and so will Christian. I hope you all enjoy it as it is a good one! Please comment and follow.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : No part of this publication may be reproduced, stored in a retrieval system or transmitted in any form or by any means without my prior written permission. Note that this is an ongoing story, and therefore subject to change. All copies published are copyright protected and property of angielynnc. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be defamatory, or in any way factual. No copyright infringement is intended. Also anything to do with fifty shades of grey belongs to E.L James.

* * *

 **Summary**

Christian Grey has one simple motto: no rings, no strings. Adored wherever he goes, he has yet to meet a woman who can resist him. Until he is transferred to the University of Boston and meets his greatest challenge ever.

Anastasia is quietly professional, shy, attractive and she is one of his students. Which means she is the one woman he must never touch, no matter how hard his gut twist with need for her.

* * *

 **Prologue**

You're Fat...Fat...Fat. I utter to myself as I examine my reflection in the mirror. This dress does nothing for my body. I reach for another one- a beautiful red one. The silky material catches my attention.

"You're not fat Anastasia you are half Latina." my mother corrects me as if my heritage is going to make me feel somewhat better. "You are curvy not fat so don't say that again."

"Well this 'Latina curves' aren't helping my problem right now."I holler back from behind the change room; while I fight my ass to fit into the gorgeous dress.

However, I eventually give up and move to the next one. With only two hours left to find the perfect dress for graduation I am feeling extremely irritated. Why did I leave it to the last minute? Now I am here trying a dress in a store I wouldn't usually buy anything; Sally's boutique is knowing for expensive wear and I sure as hell can't afford anything from here. Yet, my mother had insisted on it- something about her saving for a few years for this occasion. You see none of my siblings had graduated from High school and it made me the first in my family to graduate with honors.

My eyes catch the dress behind an ugly purple one; I can see that it's gorgeous. The fitted structure will cling to me; hardly concealing anything. The sheer fabric glistened in the light and the flecks of gold in the luxurious champagne color make it look a million dollars, doesn't every girl want to look a million dollars?

I tried to picture myself in this supreme dress at the graduation party and I pictured myself dancing, twirling to the music with the fabric wrapping around me. it is a glorious sight, enough to make my heart race at the thought of trying it on.

I quickly grab it and walk into it. It is stunning and it fits my body perfectly. "I think I found the one." I whisper to myself, but then notice the price; it makes me rethink if it is worth the money. "Mama perhaps we can look somewhere else it is crazy expensive here."

"How about you let me worry about that and get your ass out here so I can see what it looks like." My mom's tick accent comes out as she yells at me and I know better then not to listen to her.

I slowly open the dressing room door and attempt not to trip as I walk out, the dress is a little long and without heals it drags on the floor.

My mom stays quiet as I walk out the dressing room- so unusual for her. "Oh Anastasia you look beautiful." She comes closer to me and moves a string of hair to the back of my ear. "You're going to be the most beautiful girl at the party. " I smile and turn around to take a good look at myself in the big mirror.

"It is beautiful but it is too much mama."

"No buts, you're getting it." My mother smiles and proceeds to the counter to pay for the dress.

I gaze at my reflection in the mirror and bite my lip - Will Dante like it as much?


	2. Chapter 1: Salted Wound

A/N: _Italics mean it's a flashback._

Chapter One:Salted Wound

I scowl with exasperation at myself in the mirror as I gradually apply cover-up on my arm. Damn this stupid bruise- nothing seems to cover it and damn Dante Sawyer for making me feel this way. I should be finishing my packing and getting ready for Boston, but instead I am here repeating in my head the events of the previous night:

 _"Twelve weeks isn't that long, Dante," I tell my boyfriend, Dante Sawyer. However, I am not sure which of us am I really trying to convince._

 _"It might as well be. You know how I feel about you. I can come with you, but you won't have it. "He tells me as he sulks._

I attempt to fight the memories and realize cover-up is not going to be my friend today. I settle for a black long sleeve shirt. I pull my hair up into a ponytail and apply my favorite red lip-gloss on. I can't let Dante ruin the day I have been dreaming about since I first started high school. A knock on my room door makes me jump; when will I spot feeling so shaky. I am scared. Mad. Tired of feeling like a victim. I plaster a fake smile on my face and open the door.

"Ana are you ready?" The voice of my brother gets my attention. He is standing by the door frame. His long black hair pulled back into a man-bun. He is the spit image of my father; with long eye-lashes and pretty blue eyes.

"Yes just give me another minute." He walks out of my room and I take a good last look around. I will be gone for the next year and I am actually going to miss my room. I check for the tenth time making sure that I have everything. When I am sure I do, I head out of my room to where my anxious family is waiting for me.

"Come on Anastasia, we need to take 'going away to school pictures' before we leave and we are already running late." My mother yells from down the stairs. I grab my purse and put a smile on my face before I head down the stairs.

"Sweetheart, why are you wearing this ugly long sleeve shirt when you have pretty dresses you could be wearing?" My mother asks the moment I arrive downstairs.

I roll my eyes, "I can go change, but thought we were running late."

"Fine, come on."

A million pictures later I follow my mother, father and Charlie out the door and into the waiting car. Perhaps it is a good thing that I am leaving this place after everything that happened last night. I close my eyes and tilt my head- why did Dante have to do this to me? The one person I trusted the most. I put in my earplugs and clean the tears that have left my eyes. I need to forget the awful night that the night of my prom brought.

 _"It wouldn't be a good idea." My mouth is firm as my slender fingers twist on the wine glass. The virgin sangria is excellent; The prom committee has turn a simple graduation into something that reeks of elegance and style._

 _"Why not?" He demands._

 _"Dante, this is not the place." I glance over at my friends sitting close to us and I am sure they can hear everything. I stand up quickly and grab my purse._

 _"Ana, wait! Don't you want to spend the night with me?"_

 _"Do you really want our first time to be the day before I leave?" I ask hoping to get the answer I want; the one where he waits until I come back from Boston. I pick up my pace, turning to the left in search for the bathroom- hoping Dante will stop it is our graduation night and this is the last thing I wish to be discussing._

 _I smile when I see the bathroom knowing he will have to give me a break from this conversation the moment I enter the room. "Drop it Dante." I hiss._

 _But before I can close the door his foot gets in the way and he enters closing the door behind him."Come on Ana, I have waited way too long. I think I deserve a little taste." He grabs my arm and pulls me close to him. His lips crash into mine. My hand immediately comes up pushing him back._

 _"I said no, Dante." I quickly move away from him. "Not like this."_

 _"Come on don't be a bitch, I spent a lot of money to make the night special." He grabs my waist and pulls me close to him again. "Stop pretending like you don't want this." With that he lifts me up into the counter. Where did my nice boyfriend go? Who is this man in front of me?_

 _"No... Please don't." I cry hitting him as he spreads my legs._

 _"Don't worry baby I will be good to you." His hand moves up my leg and I panic. "You will like it I promise." He kisses me and I grow desperate. I kick and scream, but no one can hear me. He kisses me again and I bite his lip._

 _"Get off me," I scream as I see him touch his bleeding lip. I take advantage of how distracted he is and push him. Only to send him down to the ground as he wasn't expecting that. I quickly take advantage that he is down and kick him in the balls. Finally growing up with a brother comes in handy. "I told you to get the fuck off me." I kick him again much harder this time and rush out the door needing to be far away from here._


	3. Chapter 2: undiscovered

Chapter Two: Undiscovered

I gape out the window as the car slowly comes to a stop across from the enchanting building that holds The University of Boston; staring at the unique glass building it blows my mind. I smirk as I am completely smitten with the idea of spending the next few years here. I even fail to remember for a second that my whole family is dropping me off, well aside from my sister Sofia- Who couldn't make the road trip with me, but promised to come visit when she could take time off work. I begin to panic, when my father gets out of the car and walks around to open the door for me.

He beams at me as he opens the door. I can't help but smile back at him. "It will be okay, don't look so terrified," He murmurs to me and I can see he is proud to be the one dropping me off. I swallow hard and step out of the car needing to see more of this place.

Still, I can't help, but feel so small beside this building. I fight the impulse to get back in the car and drive far away from here. Charlie opens the trunk of the car and he commences to take out my belongings. "What number did you say your dorm is?" He asks.

I reach inside my handbag and pull out the paper. "Dorm 301."

"How about you go check it out, and we will bring in your things," My mom insist and I don't hesitate- I want to find out what this place is all about.

I head up the stairs and into the building that host the University dorms and through the golden door frame. Chattering welcomes me as I enter and it takes me by surprise how loud it is, I have been shaky since last night and this is not helping my anxiousness. However, it is move in day, what did I actually expect? I stare at my surroundings: multiple rooms at every turn, some of the doors have decorations and I feel myself getting more nervous when I see I am close to my dorm.

I check my dorm number in the paper again just to make sure that I got the right one. When I am sure it is I walk towards it. The door is wide open and I know it means my roommate has already arrived.

 _Great._

I was hoping to be the first one to arrive giving me a chance to settle down before meeting my roommate. I stand across my room scared to come in. What if we just don't get along? What if we are too different? What if she is crazy? I attempt to fight my anxiety and take the few steps forward that are keeping me from being inside.

"Anastasia?" My roommate giggles, jumping up and down.

"Yes... But, please call me Ana." I tell the tall blond smiling at me. Ana is my nickname and I prefer that to Anastasia. She has shoulder long hair and baby blue eyes. A dust of freckles along her nose makes her look really cute.

"Well, I'm Kate. I am so excited that we get to be roommates." She sits down on her bed, which has a pink comforter and a heart pillow lays in the middle of the bed. "I hope you don't mind I took this side."

I gaze at all the posters she has taped on the white wall. They are of famous movies, one in particular catches my eyes. Dirty dancing, one of my favorite films.

I shake my head, "Not at all." What else can I really say she already took the trouble of arranging her side.

"Good, because it took me a long time to get all the posters up." She giggles.

Wow, she giggles a lot.

A knock on the door suddenly interrupts our conversation. A guy standing by the door frame comes to view. "Kate don't forget about tonight." I wonder who he is. He is wearing a University of Boston school shirt, so I know he goes here. His hair is a bit long and curly and he can't seem to keep his eyes off Kate. "Hi I am Ashton. " He places his hand out for me like a real gentlemen.

"Ana." I smile politely.

"Of course I won't." Kate answers Ashton and I can see she is also interested in him. "Ana you should come too, Ashton has invited me to a very classy party tonight." She tells me, but parties are not my thing and I don't want to sound unfriendly.

"I don't know I'm not really a party kind of girl." why did I just say that? Kate looks at me confused and I quickly correct myself, "But it sounds like it could be fun."

"It will be." She assures me. "We will meet you outside at eight Ashton." She tells the guy even though I haven't agreed.

"Good, I will see you two later." He walks out the room and I am already thinking of how to get out of this. I am thankful when a few minutes later Charlie and my parents walk into the dorm with my belongings. It is nice to see a familiar faces.

"Ana, we got lost." My brother looks at me then at Kate, his eyes stare at her for too long. I roll my eyes with annoyance.

"Hi, I'm Kate." She places her hand out for him to shake... Yes, my brother is handsome. I want to kick him out of the room, I don't need my roommate all over my brother.

"Nice to meet you, Kate, I am..." I interrupt him.

"He's Charlie," I tell her. "My brother."

She smiles sweetly at him.

"And this is my mother and father."

My mother takes her by surprise and hugs her, "It is a pleasure to meet you Kate you're a beautiful young girl."

"Thank you Mrs. Steele." Kate shyly answers.

"Nonsense call me Carla."

That is my cue to step in."Well, thanks for all the help, but I think I will be okay." I am hoping they will go away now. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but I need to do this alone.

"Are you sure sweetheart we can help you set your stuff up and maybe we can have dinner before we go." My mom says and I can't help but notice the sadness in her voice.

I am thankful when my dad steps in, "Carla let the girl settle down."He smiles looking at my mom. "We will get out of your way Anastasia." He kisses my cheek and they slowly head to the door.

"Wait." I follow them. "Thanks for everything." I give my mother a gentle hug and she hugs me right back. "Ana you know I am a phone call away if you need anything."

"I know, drive safe." I kiss her cheek. Then hug and kiss my father too, I will miss all of them.

"Adios Ana." Charlie hugs me tight and they walk away into the crowd of young students.

"Your brother is a cutie." Kate says as I close the door. "Really cute actually." She bites her lip and I roll my eyes without she seeing me.

"So what are you taking?" I ask her attempting to change the conversation.

"I am working on my PhD in Management." She tells me. "How about you?"

"Law." I answer her.

"You want to be a lawyer?" She looks surprise.

"Yes, ever since I was a young girl." I shyly smile.

"Well that's awesome; to be honest I am only here because my father wants me to take over the family business after he retires." She truthfully tells me and I can't help but notice sadness in her eyes.

I decide to change the conversation once again. "So what kind of party is it?"

She looks confused for a second but then she gets what I am talking about. "A birthday party." She smiles. "So, I was thinking I would wear this new black dress I got yesterday for the party. What are you wearing?" She asks me. I don't have a clue, I wasn't expecting to hit a party the first night I got here. I'm not even certain if I am going to go to the party. I have a morning class tomorrow. I should stay in and have a good night's rest.

"I'm not sure, but I'll figure something out." Perhaps something with long sleeves so not to show my bruises?

"Nonsense, let me help you."

She comes to my side of the room and begins to look through my clothes. She looks through a few things until she stops holding my favorite red dress. It is short and a little revealing. I bought it in a little shop back home, a few months ago and it secretly makes me feel a little Self-conscious about my body.

"This is the one and I really like it." Kate reassures me.

"I don't know, it is a little revealing." I tell her.

"Come on Ana look at it, It is perfect." She smiles and I decide maybe I should give the dress a chance.


	4. Chapter 3: Grey Eyes

Chapter Three:Grey Eyes

Walking into the beautiful Boston Harbor Hotel lobby I realize this is not just a 'Simple party' Beautiful crystal chandeliers and brilliant golden staircase welcome me and I can't help but feel like I don't belong here.

I know Ashton invited Kate and me, but this feels way too fancy. Will they even let me in?

Pushing my negative thoughts out of my mind, I scan the room. This place is unbelievable. The lobby is loaded with well-dressed individuals. I gulp hard, attempting to maintain a strong demeanor. As if Kate can read my thoughts, she whispers. "I know, I kinda feel under dress now."

I brush a string of my hair to the back of my ear and attempt not to look so surprise about this place; the last thing I want is for people to see me as the poor girl.

"Shall we?" Ashton asks, pointing towards the stairs.

"Yes, let's go before I change my mind," I answer scared and excited to see the rest of this place. Even though, I hate feeling like the third wheel.

Perhaps I can make my exit when they aren't paying attention-I can't stop feeling like the only reason Ashton invited me was because of Kate. I did not expect to be attending a party my first night-with a roommate that I don't really know. Yet, maybe this will help me clear my head from Dante for a while.

When we arrived inside the ballroom, I look around wide-eyed, at how enormous it is. At least 20 tables surround the room with rich centerpieces and people casually conversing. Servers stroll around the room offering expensive champagne. It made me wonder how Ashton got invited to such party.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Ashton asks looking towards the bar.

"A drink sounds amazing." Kate says and I agree.

My phone buzzes and I reach into my purse. I see it's a text message from an unknown person so I open it wondering who could it be.

Unknown: I love that red dress on you.

I quickly bring my gaze up and look around the crowded room. Could it be Dante? I panic. "You guys go I need to use the lady's room."

"Alright, meet us at the bar." Kate tells me heading to the bar with Ashton. I stand on my tip toes and look around hoping to see where the bathroom is. I decide to walk around in the hopes I will find it. Why is he doing this to me? I pick up my speed I need to get out of here.

Until I suddenly come to a halt. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." My eyes come up and see a gorgeous man standing in front me. His grey eyes catch me by surprise and the cute dimples on his smile make him so much more attractive.

"Are you okay?" He asks concerned.

"Yes, it's okay. I wasn't paying attention." I look down at my dress and I am fully wet. I check my phone, which is also wet. "Great." I murmur.

"Let me." He takes my phone and wipes it with his pants. Yet, it is ruined. "I will pay for a new one." He looks at me and seems truly sorry.

"It's okay." I answer even though I know it will be hard to replace it. I take it from him and our hands touch for a second, sending a mixture of feelings. I imminently move it away. I attempt to turn my phone on and it does for a second making me feel like perhaps it isn't really ruined. It lights on and it buzzes only to show a new text message.

Unknown: You look so sexy when you are scared.

The room begins to spin.

"Are you okay?" The mysterious man asks.

I need air, I turn around and head down the stairs to the main floor. I need to get out of here. I am so frightened I can't seem to find the exit until I see the red sign in front of me. I push the door open and I am thankful when I am finally alone outside. I inhaled sharply. The fall breeze is very refreshing and welcoming.

I place my hand on the wall and try to get myself together. Until a strange noise gets my attention. I finally really look around where I am. This is not where we came in from; it is scary and looks to be a dark alley a big garbage bin sits to the right. I turn around to get back inside only to find the door locked.

I bang on the door as hard as I can, I need someone to hear me. I am fully panicking now. I continue to bang on the door as tears form in my eyes- this can't be happening to me.

"Help." I shout as loud as I can hoping someone will hear me. "Please somebody open the door." I cry banging the door harder as the noises become more noticeable.

"Hey, it's just me it's okay." A man's voice makes me jump and I turn around wanting to know where it is coming from. "Relax I'm not going to hurt you."

I back away until I hit the door with my back. "Stay away." I warn. He slowly walks closer and I can finally see him. The mysterious man followed me outside, he is wearing a three piece suit and his eyes are staring deep into me.

"I was just out here having a smoke, look." He points at his cigarette. "I know it's a nasty habit but I can't help it." He reaches into his pants and I panic. "I am reaching for my phone so that we can get back inside."

I nod my head.

He presses a few buttons on his phone and puts it away. "Here." Taking his jacket off he takes a few steps. As if he can notice my discomfort he stops. "It is cold, here take my jacket." He slowly throws it to me and I catch it just in time.

"Thank you." I say as I slide my arms into the very long sleeves and inhale the smell of him; cologne with a mix of body wash.

"So why are you out here alone?" The man whose name I don't even know yet asks. The red stain in his white shirt catches my eyes; I guess I wasn't the only one who got hit with the drink.

"I needed fresh air." I answer sharply as I attempt to inhale the cold air. "Why are you following me?" I stare him deep in the eyes.

"I'm not following you, like I said I am having a smoke. "

I scan his hand as to catch him in a lie. "Has anyone told you, how horrible of a liar you are?" I point to the cigarette in his hand. He seems to be confused- he raises an eyebrow. " You should probably light it up next time it would be more convincing. "

He looks at it and smiles knowing he has been caught, "Fine I followed you. I wanted to make sure you were okay. You looked so pale and left so quickly. "

I know I should be more frightened, but I am not. Something about him makes me feel safe. Yet, I am obviously not the best judge of character. "You didn't have to I'm sorry about your spilled drink."

He looks at his shirt at the red wine stain, "I didn't like this shirt anyways and I'm sorry about your broken phone." He moves forward and my heart begins to beat fast.

I look down at my hand and see my phone- I am surprised it is even on. Half the screen is black from the water. Maybe this will stop Dante from contacting me now.

"Are you okay, your pale again?" He touches my arm.

Even the thought of Dante makes me feel sick. "I'm fine."

His hand moves up to my cheek and I bite my lip as my body shakes with confusing feelings for the man in front of me. Until the door behind me opens sending me into his strong arms.


End file.
